Beyond Raging Oceans
by Destinian
Summary: The Dreamer—a mystery to be unfolded. She doesn’t know what she wants—there isn’t even a bone in her body that would maker her go back in time, even if it meant her fireteams would be alive. She feels destined to be alone, isolated to shell fragments and shrieks. There’s more to it all, it seems. But is there?


A signal drew in from the local comms and it was left ignored for some time until a figure approached the device. Distant gunshots and flare left the air with a cold metallic haze; the whir from a distant ship fading away as bodies fell upon the cold muddy terrain. "Guardian? Anyone there? I need someone to get to Titan immediately. This is not an emergency—but my hands are a bit full. I mean, you get the drift. Report, uh, immediately. —else I'll end up having a little party of my own with the Hive." The Warlock scanned the ground just as they blindly shot down a pestering dreg and approached the beacon. They sent out the signal and soon was set to Titan.

Sloane paced back and forth and scanned the cold atmosphere that engulfed her command center through shattered glass; a sea of vibrance upon dull rusted structures. The Warlock, otherwise known as the Dreamer, had already found solace within the brutal embrace of the oceans winds, studying the Titan that had already sensed their eagerness. "Throughout the whole solar system, there was one who actually picked up my signal, huh?" She laughs, finally turning her gaze to the warlock as they drew themselves closer. Gazes fix themselves onto the raging ocean once more. "You're wondering if I actually needed something, aren't you? Do I look that calm to you?" Dreamer laughs, removing their helmet and allowing the cold brittle wind invade their soft tresses.

"I couldn't ignore a deputy-commander—especially when their hands are 'full'". "Partially… BUT-- you're not here for nothing, don't worry." She laughed, scaling the deep blue. "I'd tag along, but I'd rather keep a close eye. Here are the coordinates. I'll just keep it short and sweet--/it's/ located in the archology. Somewhere in the sublevels.." she paused and anticipated turning her head to the guardian when a distant shot broke the atmosphere and a faint howl followed. "--Yeah. I don't think you'll need the LUCK. See you round, keep me posted."

 _/Solarium/_

 _It's dark in here,_ her ghost whispered, fidgeting about behind the slender guardian. _I don't like it._ The Dreamer felt no sense of fear and provoked it with a resonating valor and felt no need to keep her gun at a steady aim. She fought through worse--nearly losing her light once upon a blue.

Why? Why 'The Dreamer'? What was her true reach? Her true beliefs? No one came close to her to remotely come up with any theories behind her beautiful mystery. She almost came across as callous and other guardians and humans alike saw her as an apparition on the battlefield, but little knew of her in all actuality. She was a dream to be told.

 _We are doomed. DOOMED._ Her ghost went dark, and vanished in the blink of an eye. Darkness engulfed the guardian as she backed away, her auto rifle steadying at her grasp as she slowly steps behind a crate. Dust kissed the red laser emitting from her aim, and a horrible hum rose from the shaking ground. Unmatched, that you are, said a grotesque voice in an unfamiliar language. Growling.

"Come out, you freak," a smirk began to play with her lips. _Snap. Trigger falters. Snap. Crack. Finger releases the trigger, and the explosive chasm is penetrated._ The beast emerges from hiding, showing its filthy exoskeleton and green eyes.

 _Guardian. HAHAHA! You were sent, because I am feared. Don't feel special._ The Dreamer began shooting with no mercy at its shields, doing impressive damage. She huffed, her smile never fading. "Feared? You aren't taking my shots all too well, big boy. They are probably too afraid of the dark."

Behind the shadows, creatures crawled out and scratched at the obliterated surfaces with an unshaken hunger for obliteration themselves. The dreamer scaled the walls, rust falling behind her quick trail. _Scatter. Crack._ Growls filled the hall and soon--silence fell.

The hum from the beast soon synchronized with her restless breaths, falling distinctly with the sound of the piercing blue ocean. _You bleed, human. You're no immortal without your pathetic little light._

"You're right. I am nothing but emptiness. But I'm no more empty than you," she licked the blood from her lips and exhaled. She quivered at the thought, feeling a dread hang over her head suddenly. She didn't want to face her fears, and perhaps that's why she carried herself like a machine. There was no time to deal with the nuisance of feeling the way she used to before her revival. But there was plenty of time to kill without mercy.

She withdrew her Apex Predator and without hesitation nor mercy, she shot blows at the quivering knight that had once stood tall before her. Albeit with some hesitance, he charged, and grappled with the guardian, tossing the launcher across the dark chamber and keeping her secure beneath his foot. Laughter and struggle were teased, and he stood tall before her, watching her writhe beneath his strength.

 _You're still brave, Guardian? Or do I have you at last?_

She closed her eyes and left her breathing in exchange for her thoughts. Her memory was never good, even for a human with a mechanical way of living. She didn't like to remember the cold blooded wars and the saddened bittersweet memories that entailed. She lost many fellow guardians in weary battles and often in petty wars.

Her biggest fear she came to realize was losing her sanity over it. The wars, the missions, the battles--they were all holding her together like glue. She felt pathetic. Suddenly she felt crushed, unable to breathe. Her eyes slowly came open and traced the dark gloom that stood upon her with just a foot at the chest. Defeated? He snarled, a glow leaving his fingertips as they point to her chest. _You will be dust. You will belong to ME now._

The Warlock slowly closed her eyes once more and smiled blissfully, marking a plan with her conscious. "Sure. But I have things to do. There's no time."

Her fingers traced the beasts own, and suddenly her eyes glowed a deep orange and her hands glowed with the same elemental force. The Knight growled fiercely and dissipated before he could utter another demeaning word. A clash followed his disappearance and all would fade to black before she were to vanish in thin air and head back.

 _/Sirens Watch/ /Titan/_

 _We are finally safe, her ghost sighed in relief. I mean, we were /always/ safe thanks to you!_ The dreamer wasn't remotely amused nor paid mind to the ghost following close behind. There was much more to focus on than the small things. _Uh… Where to?_

The Warlock sat down upon rusted and decayed steps and took in the scenery, with its beautiful blue and purple hues. Silence settled in, with her comfort in the distance; distant gunshots and explosions.

"Nowhere."

 _Nowhere? But. What about Commander Sloane?_

"What of her? We finished. There's nothing more, so relax."

 _She'll probably think you're Hive food right now if we don't--_

"I am sure she's fine, ghost. Just relax."

The ghost appeared withered and shivered until its image was merely a memory in the dusk sky. The Warlock laid upon the cold steel for what seemed to be hours but merely minutes; moments seemed more realistic. Her fingers traced the tip of her gun tentatively, trying to focus on something that wasn't a trigger.

She felt alone. Not because she was indeed alone. Not because of the cold air caressing her hauntingly beautiful skin. It was because she lead an isolated dream. She disassociated herself from pretty much anything that allowed her to feel sensitive. Fighting was the perfect narcotic, and polishing a gun was the closest she'd gone to feeling something.

She was part of several fireteams over the span of a century, but she would be the lone survivor to each and every one of them. She'd lived to see each and every one of their lights fade right before her misted eyes, but she couldn't do much for them. The only way out without falling was through; and she'd keep fighting relentlessly until she felt she gained enough retribution for their lives. No one would be left standing--not even a single useless dreg or vandal.

Time passed and so did her memory. Her heartrending eyes finally met and the cold embraced her once again.


End file.
